Plane flight
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Leo has to put up with Harry and Nikki on the plane flight back from South Africa...poor Leo.


**Written after a long conversation with thisisagift on Lj :D Hope it lives up to your expectations by the way.**

**Semi smut as well. Oh and Leo is OOC because I couldn't write Leo in character and make it funny.**

**xxx**

* * *

Leo felt like opening the plane door and throwing himself out. He was stuck between Harry and Nikki on the flight home from South Africa and half an hour in was really regretting that decision. In the first five minutes they had argued over who was going to sit by the window, Harry had won that argument, much to Nikki's chagrin and she had spent the next five minutes sulking while Harry had rubbed it in by telling her what was going on outside the window. Five minutes after that the male flight attendant had been openly flirting with Nikki, who had flirted back quite obviously. Harry had sulked for ten minutes, staring moodily out of the window. Leo had just rolled his eyes and got on with his su do ku, trying to block them both out.

"Nikki" Harry whispered loudly and Nikki leant forward so she could see past Leo "Does Mr Flight Attendant want to join the mile high club?"

"Oh go away Harry" Nikki hissed back and sat back in her seat, moodily crossing her arms and staring down the aisle of the plane.

"Nikki..."

"Harry leave her alone" Leo told the younger male pathologist "God it's like having two children"

Nikki poked her tongue out at Harry and Leo frowned at her.

"Nikki" he warned and she just smiled innocently at him and he shook his head "Do something productive"

"Harry I want to sit by the window" Nikki told her friend who scoffed and shook his head.

"No"

"Harry please" Nikki whined and Leo sighed loudly and put his su do ku book down "Rock, paper, scissors, I win I get the window seat, you win you get to keep the window seat"

"Fine" Harry nodded and Leo sat back, interested to see who would win, just so he could have a quiet life. After three rounds it was Nikki who had won and she grinned triumphantly as she stood up and made Harry move. He grumbled loudly about it but as Nikki slid past him and into the seat, Leo saw her brush herself up against Harry, and heard the younger man gasp slightly. Leo just rolled his eyes as they sat down again. Harry sulking because he lost his seat and Nikki grinning at him because she had stolen it from him.

The next fifteen minutes was sat in silence which Leo knew wouldn't last for long. He could feel the two people next to him getting restless.

"The two goes there" Nikki told him and pointed to a box on his page.

"No it doesn't" Harry replied from Leo's other side "It goes there" he pointed to another box from Nikki and Leo took a deep breath.

"Yes it does" Nikki countered "Otherwise it would clash with that two there" she pointed at yet another box.

"Bloody hell" Leo muttered under his breath as Harry and Nikki went on arguing about it "Harry be quiet Nikki's right, it goes there"

Nikki threw a smug look at Harry who stuck two fingers up at her. Nikki just smirked and ran her eyes over his body, something neither men missed.

Half an hour later which included Harry and Nikki playing games of 'rock paper scissors' over Leo, Nikki stood up and squeezed past Leo effortlessly. Just as she got to Harry the plane shook slightly and she fell forward so her face was inches from Harry's. Leo glanced at them over his glasses and shook his head before going back to his book. Nikki smirked at Harry and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to the bathroom"

She then stood up and walked to the back of the plane and to the bathrooms, which were, thankfully, quite far from the passengers. Harry didn't wait long before he too stood up and followed Nikki letting Leo lean his head back and sigh in relief.

"Finally" he whispered to himself as a smirk spread over his face. Not that they were discreet or anything.

Harry knocked quietly on the bathroom door he had saw Nikki enter and it opened quickly, he took another glance behind him before he stepped into the room. He instantly kissed Nikki who had taken her hair out of the clip it had been in, she moaned and allowed him to deepen the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Nikki however broke away and reached behind Harry to lock the door before she grinned at him and kissed him again, her hands going straight to his jeans and unbuckling the belt, pushing them down his legs before moving her hands to his shoulders.

"Have you..done..this...before?" she mumbled into his lips as he broke away and undid her trousers, pushing them down her legs so she could step out of them.

"Of course I have. I'm quite skilled at it" Harry replied cheekily before he kissed her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth making her moan loudly and grip his shoulders, one hand sliding to the back of his head to pull him closer to her.

"I mean..mile..high..club" Nikki muttered through the kiss and Harry shook his head the best he could.

"No" he admitted "Have..you?"

"Once" Nikki whispered as she broke the kiss and ran her hands down his shirt clad chest and to his boxers where she cupped him slightly, making him groan "It wasn't anything to brag about"

"Well I can promise you that that won't be the case here" Harry smirked at her and Nikki laughed and nodded as she dragged Harry's boxers down his legs. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of the size of his erection and Harry's smirk grew as he pressed her up against the wall behind him. His hands coming to her knickers and drawing them extra slowly down her legs, kissing each thigh as he did so making Nikki part her legs slightly. Harry looked up at her and a wolfish smirk grew over his face as he saw her eyes had flickered shut. He leant up slightly and kissed her inner thigh, his own arousal growing as he heard her moan loudly. He then stood up and kissed her neck, nipping and licking his way down the hot flesh there. Nikki opened her eyes and looked at him, he knew his eyes mirrored the desire he saw in Nikki's and he gently pushed himself into her, both of them moaning loudly at the new sensation. Nikki hitched her legs up slightly and Harry helped her to wrap them around his waist as he pressed himself deeper into her. He then started to move in her, Nikki's head fell back against the wall behind her and her eyes flickered shut, her breathing laboured. Harry gripped her hips tightly and Nikki's grip on his shoulders tightened as his thrusts became quicker.

"Harry" Nikki panted as she matched the pace of his thrusts "Oh God Harry"

"I want you to come for me Nikki" Harry whispered into her ear and he felt Nikki tighten around him slightly and knew she was near the edge "Come..on Nikki" he panted "I've..always wanted..to hear you..scream..my..name"

He got his wish as Nikki shuddered and clenched around him, his name falling from her lips as she shouted it loudly. The look of utter pleasure on Nikki's face made Harry lose control faster than he wanted to but he couldn't help the loud groan and Nikki's name coming from his mouth in a loud gasp as he emptied himself into her.

------

Leo yawned quietly as he checked his watch. Harry and Nikki had been gone for a good ten minutes and he couldn't help but feel relived inside that they had actually done something. Either that or they were sitting talking. Leo doubted that.

"Sir?" he looked up and saw a young flight attendant standing there "We're about to experience some turbulence" she told him "It would be advised that your...son and daughter to come back to their seats"

"Um..." Leo said "Okay, they'll be coming soon don't worry"

The flight attendant nodded before walking away, Leo felt like he was going to explode for keeping the laughter in at his last comment.

-------

Nikki grasped Harry's hand as they made their way back to their row of three seats. The row next to them consisted of three elderly women, all three of which who were glaring at the young pathologists with something akin to disgust on their face. Nikki just smiled sweetly at them and reached down to run her hand over Harry's arse before she turned and slid past Leo into her seat. Harry sat himself down in the aisle seat and Leo tried to stifle the grin that spread over his face.

"You know Teresa and I did that" he told them and heard two loud groans.

"Leo" both younger pathologists moaned and Leo chuckled to himself as he closed his book.

Nikki turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and the elderly woman behind her smiled at her and then at Harry.

"Enjoying the flight dears?" she asked as she winked and Nikki flushed slightly and giggled before shooting Harry a coy smile and turning back to look out of the window.

* * *

**:D It had to be done!**

**xxx**


End file.
